The present invention relates generally to a game racket, and more particularly to a game racket which is provided with an innovative strung surface and is intended for use in playing tennis, badminton, squash and the like.
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a game racket 10 of the prior art comprises a head frame 12 having a ball-striking surface 11 formed by the strings that are strung horizontally and longitudinally across the head frame 12. The game racket 10 further comprises a hand grip 13 for use in holding the game racket 10 by the user and a shaft 14 located between the head frame 12 and the hand grip 13. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the head frame 12 comprises a plurality of string holes, which are disposed along a center line C of an outer frame 15 of the head frame 12 in such a manner that the string holes pass through an inner frame 16 of the head frame 12. Each of the string holes has a grommet 17 inserted thereinto. The ball-striking surface 11 of a flat network is formed by the strings that are strung horizontally and longitudinally through the corresponding grommets 17 by means of a human laborer or stringing machine. It is apparent that the overall cost of making the prior art game racket 10 is rather high in view of the fact that it is time-consuming and expensive to drill the string holes in the head frame 12 of the game racket 10.